Orange Skelletons in the Closet
by AnnieVH
Summary: The Roboz is dead. Right?


**Title:** Orange Skeletons in the Closet  
><strong>Author:<strong> AnnieVH  
><strong>Summary:<strong> The Roboz is dead. Right?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG.  
><strong>Genre:<strong> humor.  
><strong>Characters or Pairing:<strong> Murray, Cody/Nick  
><strong>Prompts:<strong> for tinx-r. Her prompt on my **Bunny Meme** was **Cody/Nick, The Roboz**.  
><strong>Warning:<strong> none.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> none.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> don't own, just play with them.

Nick's eyes shifted once again, and Cody threw his head back and sighed. "Will - you - just!"

"He's staring at me!" Nick said, turning to the robot with wide eyes.

"He is not-"

"He is! Look at him!"

Cody did so, knowing exactly what he was going to find. An old 1980s orange robot that was a little rusty on the edges and spent modern days more as decoration piece  
>than a useful gadget.<p>

"This thing hasn't worked for the past fifteen years. What are the chances he will suddenly wake up, in the middle of the night, after spending one and a half decade unplugged just to watch you go down on me?"

"_But look at him!_" Nick tried once again, perhaps believing repetition would make it more clear to Cody.

"Ugh!" Cody sunk in the pillow and stared at the ceiling. He just knew allowing Murray to keep that orange skeleton in their bedroom was a bad idea. Spring cleaning be damned! Nick's little obsession had been tormenting him for the past three days!

"I can't sleep in here, Cody, I'm going outside. It's like he's just waiting."

"I can't eat _here_, Cody, he'll be judging me for every calorie."

"Cody, _please_! Not in front of the Roboz!"

Cody had said, over and over, Nick was being insane, to what Nick had replied, "Don't you think I know that? But I can't help it. This is one creepy pet we got!"

Murray's lab was not getting any cleaner in the meantime. Too much junk, he had explained, after apologizing for the fifth time, but surely everything would be done by the weekend.

By the weekend either Nick or Cody would have gone mad.

"Fine!" Cody got up. "Fine! I'll solve this!"

He walked to the Roboz, picked him up - gosh, that thing was heavy! - and turned it to the wall. "Better?" he panted.

"... No..."

"_Why_? He's not starting at you anymore!"

"But he knows! He knows what we're doing!"

"He does not! HE'S A FREAKING DEAD MACHINE!"

"Sh! You gonna wake Murray up!"

"It's his fault I don't get laid for three whole days! He should be just as up and frustrated as the rest of us!"

Nick shrugged, "I'm not frustrated."

"Yes, well, good for you, 'cause I had it!"

Cody rushed to the closet and opened it so hard the boat shook. A bag and random clothes were thrown out of it just as quickly.

Nick observed for a moment, and when there was no explanation, he asked, "You gonna leave me because I'm paranoid about a pervy bot? Of all things?"

"No, I'm packing your bags."

"This may be your boat, but it's still an overreaction."

"We are leaving tonight and finding a hotel room to stay in 'til Murray's done with his spring cleaning." Cody zipped the bag and threw it on his shoulder. "You coming? Or would you rather spend some quality time with your orange friend?"

Nick looked back at the Roboz. He was still facing the wall.

He hadn't turn around on his own, and that was good.

That was good...

-

Right before four in the morning, Murray fumbled for the phone and picked it up with a sleepy voice, "Hullo?"

Cody's voice said, "Murray, it's me."

"Oh, hey, Cody." He turned lazily on the bed, "Where are you guys?"

"We decided to give you a little more room for your hoovering."

"Really?"

"Yes, just call us back when you're done and the Roboz is locked in his closet once again."

"You could have told me that in the morning."

"Yes, we just, uhn, we couldn't sleep without talking to you first."

"That's really nice of you guys. I swear this will be done by Monday-"

"What- you said weekend!"

"Well... _end _of the weekend."

Cody made a sound as if he was going to keep protesting, but then Nick's voice cut him in, "Never mind that! _Ask_ him!"

"Ask what?"

Cody paused. Sighed. "Murray, could you please go into our room and check if the Roboz is still there?"

"Why?"

"Just do it. Please," Cody insisted, and waited as their friend stumbled his way to their bedroom and back.

"Yes, he's still there."

Cody passed the information along. Nick mumbled something.

Another sigh. Another question, "And is he still turned to the wall?"

"Why- yes. Yes, he is. Why?"

"Nothing, Murray. Nothing. Thank you very much. Have a good night."

Murray frowned, but didn't reply.

Right before he hung up, however, he could hear Cody exploding, "I told you he wasn't tagging our car!"

**Fim** 


End file.
